Going Somewhere
by JamesMFan
Summary: Set sometimes after Objects in Space. Kaylee and Simon share a moment. One that might be significant. Oneoff.


**Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me, they are actually Mr. Joss Whedon's creation.**

**A/N: Set sometime after "Objects in Space". One-off. Just a moment between Simon and Kaylee, but maybe a significant one.**

**Going Somewhere**

"River, _mei-mei_, get down from there!"

Kaylee frowned as she heard the doctor's voice carry down the hall from the cargo bay. It was the early hours of the morning and he was making quite the racket. The Captain wouldn't happy if he got wind of this and he could very well use his frowning face of disapproval. That's when you knew you were in real trouble.

She skipped into the cargo bay with the intent on warning Simon of this but instead she ground to a stop, jaw slack.

"Oh my..." She whispered.

River stood balanced elegantly on the walkway's railing. There was precious little margin for error and she was at least fifteen feet up from the floor. If she fell it would not be pretty. Simon was down below, gesturing with his hands that she should get down. He was trying to act as calmly as possible but Kaylee could see his legs were shaking from fear.

River grinned "I'll join the circus. They said they had an opening. I didn't like the lion, though. He stuck a thorn in my paw"

"That's great, River," Simon laughed nervously "but if you come down I promise we'll hit the lion with a chair...or something"

His sister laughed sweetly "I have to practice. I need the moves"

"You never had to practice for anything in your life" He reminded her.

River gave a half-shrug and twirled on one foot causing both Simon and Kaylee to gasp. She began to walk slowly and gracefully down the railing's narrow surface area, her arms outstretched on either side of her. Kaylee had seen something like it before, at the circus, like River had said. She was pretending to be one of those tightrope walkers that had always amazed Kaylee. It was all about discipline, skill and a lack of fear. River had plenty of the latter.

"Simon," Kaylee finally spoke, eyes still fixed on River.

He jumped, spinning around, a thin sheen of sweat on his brow "Oh, Kaylee! You scared the _tzao gao _out of me! I...I know this looks bad but it's under control"

"We should get the Captain," She said tearing her gaze away to look into his eyes.

"No!" Simon shook his head, turning back to River "She's okay. She'll come down in a minute. She's just playing"

Kaylee walked up beside him "That ain't a safe place to play"

River turned on the heel of her foot again and began to stride over the railing back the way she had come "Kaylee, want to join the circus with me? You could be my assistant"

"I...I'd love to, sweetie," She called "but first you have to get down from there, okay? It's not safe"

River tilted her head, coming to a halt "Safe. Safe is where the home is. This is all just air, all just substance. Safe or not is up to us"

With that, she turned and leapt from the railing. Both Kaylee and Simon yelled, rushing forward. River's arm remained outstretched and she swooped down towards the floor like a beautifully insane bird. Simon caught her in his arms, the force of it throwing them both to the floor. Kaylee let out a shuddering breath, hand covering her mouth. River, still clutched in Simon's arms, smiled and sat up on him all her weight resting on his stomach.

"See – safe" She looked up at Kaylee. "There's a doctor in the house"

As River climbed off of him and began to dance around the cargo bay, her skirts flying around her wildly, Simon and Kaylee shared a look incredulity and relief.

-----------------------------------------

Kaylee made tea. It was the only thing she could think of to do after they'd had such a shock. Tea was always good for shock. Besides, it was one of the few things she could make and make well. Simon sat at the kitchen table, head in hand, looking distraught. She knew it killed him that his sister wasn't getting any better. In some ways she seemed to be getting worse. When she had her moments of coherency Kaylee would notice the way Simon watched her, a smile lighting up his face the whole time. Like he had got his sister back. The one he grew up with. The one who beat him at everything but did it so craftily and with such good-natured intentions that he couldn't be mad at her for it. Kaylee didn't really know much about their life before Serenity but from what she did know she could tell that they had always been close and always would be.

It was hard on him, though. He was a carer by profession but she couldn't help feeling that maybe even he had bitten of more than he could chew. River was a full time job, a full time commitment and he rarely had time for anything other than helping her. Sure, if one of them got injured than he'd be Dr. Tam to the rescue but he never really got to socialise. Only had rare moments where he could be at ease with the crew, with her. When she was around him in these moments Kaylee felt somehow even sadder. He was a good man and contrary to popular belief he did have a pretty good sense of humour. She just felt like they weren't getting to meet the real Simon Tam because he was always too busy making sure River was catered to.

It was a noble thing to do and it was the right thing but that didn't mean it wasn't rough on the poor guy.

She set the tea down in front and settled into the seat next to him. Simon looked up at her, a lost look in his eyes. Kaylee reached out and put a hand on his shoulder giving him a small but hopefully encouraging smile.

"Are you alright?"

He shook his head "No, not really. I keep trying and trying and I keep failing. I keep failing to help her. I swore to protect her and make her better and so far...I've been doing a hell of a job on both counts. I don't know what else to do, Kaylee. I'm starting to think that I can't ever make her well again"

Kaylee tilted her head "I meant your bottom"

"My...what?" He frowned, caught off-guard.

"You must'a got one humdinger of a bruise on it"

Simon looked at her a moment before breaking out into a smile, which she quickly followed with one of her own. He chuckled and reached over, taking her hand. Kaylee looked down at it and the smile slipped from her face. Now, all she could feel was apprehension. Of course, she liked him. Everyone knew that. He knew that. What wasn't really clear was how he felt about her. Sure, there'd been times when he seemed keen but then again there'd be those _other_ times. All in all he remained a big old mystery to her.

"Thank you, Kaylee." Simon said sincerely, his thumb brushing back and forth over her skin.

She shrugged; face burning "For what? It's not like I kissed it better or anythin'. I could if you want me to, though."

It was his turn to blush then and she enjoyed it. She always enjoyed making him feel uncomfortable. Not in a really mean way but more in a teasing, flirting kind of way. When he blushed he looked adorable and part of her wanted to just pinch his cheeks and ruffle his hair. Another part of her wanted to do other things but she had to curb those impulses. It wasn't like he had ever much returned her affections.

Still, he hadn't let go of her hand yet either. He looked up and their eyes locked.

"_Jǐn xiù_" Simon murmured to himself but she caught it.

Kaylee grinned from ear to ear "You're not too shabby yourself"

He turned away, embarrassed, and started to stand "I should get back to River"

"Stay," She implored holding onto his hand "...I mean finish your tea, at least. It took a lot of time and effort for me to get that tea up to...tea standards"

Simon paused before nodding and taking his seat again, his hand went away though. Kaylee sighed and sipped her tea. It burned as it went down her throat but not in a bad way. She needed some heat in her life, anyway, she thought as she glanced at him over the rim of the mug.

"So, what are you doing up this early? I thought everyone was asleep" He asked.

Kaylee nodded "Sometimes I get antsy. Can't settle. So, I walk. Serenity is a real beauty. She looks even prettier when it's quiet"

"Oh? I've never heard you before"

She smiled, looking down at the table "Why, you think I'm gonna sneak into your quarters?"

"No! No, of course not," Simon shook his head, flustered.

"Oh good. So you didn't notice that one time I did that then..."

"What!"

Kaylee laughed and sipped at her tea.

He sighed, shaking his head, a good-natured smile on his face "And you're making fun of me again"

"Maybe. Or maybe I really was there when you were sucking your thumb and calling for someone named 'Lacey May'" Kaylee's eyebrows rose.

"How..." Simon's mouth opened and closed "How...did you..."

She giggled and gave in to the impulse to ruffle his hair "Relax, doc, River told me about her. Said you had quite the crush when you were a little'un"

He folded his arms "River doesn't know what she's talking about. She's crazy, you know"

"Sometimes them that aren't quite _balanced_, are on the money about these types of things," She pointed at him "And I think she's spot on. You were in love with your nanny. It's kind of sweet in a _nán kān fong luh _kind of way"

Simon slammed his head down on the table "Only my sister could embarrass me this completely"

"She's good for the Simon gossip, its true"

He looked up "If there's something you want to know about me, ask _me_. I promise not to bring out the scalpels"

Kaylee smiled and found herself transfixed by his eyes. It happened to her much too often. They were such a dark shade of blue and with the long eyelashes it was an unbeatable combination. She couldn't help if she found him insanely pretty for a boy. She went where her heart, and other parts of her anatomy, told her to go. And they were firing on all thrusters for Dr. Simon Tam. Logic be damned. She had always been a more hands-on girl.

"Okay," She set her mug down and cradled her chin in her hands "What do you like best about me?"

Simon smiled sheepishly but after a moment he sat up straight, took a breath and spoke "Probably your smile. That and your hands"

Kaylee held her hands up in front of her "What, these old things? Don't see why they'd merit any attention. Not exactly girly girl hands. Rough. Dirty"

"I like that"

She quirked an eyebrow "Oh, really? You like it rough and dirty, doctor?"

"Stop twisting my words," He grinned, cheeks red "What I mean is...I like that you're not dainty and womanly"

She dropped her hands and her smile "I'm not womanly?"

"No, I didn't mean it like that! I...you know I can never say these things right"

"So, what did you mean? I'm just one of the guys, right? Thank you kindly"

Simon reached out and grabbed her hands "No. You're not. Not one of the guys. At least I hope not because that would make me _sly_ and that's some self-realization I don't want to have to encounter"

She liked the warmness of his skin on hers "So, what are you saying, Simon?"

"I like you, Kaylee"

"I like you, too"

They sat there at the table, clasping each other's hands, and just looking at one another. Kaylee didn't really know where they would go from here. As Simon started to lean towards her, she began to think that maybe they'd be going somewhere mighty fine.

**END**


End file.
